


The Darkest Magic

by Kedavranox



Series: Dark Arts LDWS [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark Magic, Horcruxes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort, for the life of him cannot understand why everyone else in his year seems to enjoy, doing this --snogging thing for hours. There seems little point to it, other than getting each other’s faces wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Magic

**Prompt:** Failed Horcrux --Tom Riddle & another canon character.  
 **Author:**  Kedavranox  
 **Title:** The Darkest Magic  
 **Word Count:**  646  
 **Rating:**  R  
 **Warnings:**  n/a  
  


**The Darkest Magic**

  
  
How many hours had he spent showing Avery the proper spells and incantations --the subtle phrases that invoke the Darkest magic? The Horcrux, which, in his genius, he perfected himself. He even managed to create more than one. He did not expect this of a Wizard so dim as Avery, but even so, it would be wise for a few of his inner Circle to know the ways to cheat death, was it not? The Death Eaters could carry on their noble cause throughout the ages, ensuring that Magic remained with only the most Pure, the most deserving of Wizards.   
  
But, here there were, in the special place he had not shared with anyone until today, with a Muggle chit, bent on her knees before them both, ready to die, and still, Avery was not Wizard enough to say the two simple words that would ensure the creation of his Horcurx. He wasn’t about to tell Avery that it was possible to create more than one, no, not when the ridiculous cretin couldn’t even handle a single murder. Of a Muggle, no less.   
  
Avery’s wand hand wavers and drops to his side. ‘I can’t do it,’ he said, dropping to his knees in an exhausted heap.  
  
Voldemort makes a disgusted sound in his throat and stuns the stupid Muggle girl before she begins squealing like a ridiculous pig yet again.   
  
He kneels beside Avery and pulls his head back, threading his long fingers into Avery’s thin, mousy-brown hair.   
  
‘You’ve disappointed me, Avery,’ he murmurs. ‘All this time I’ve spent training you in this noble art. You are unworthy of it.’  
  
Avery nods. ‘I am, To— _Voldemort_. I am unworthy.’  
  
Voldemort releases Avery’s hair and with a groan, Avery falls forward onto his palms on the stone floor or the cave.   
  
‘What will you do with her?’ he says, nodding to the girl.  
  
‘I will find a use for her. Or, perhaps I will leave her here to die. It is of little importance.’  
  
Avery stands shakily, staring at Voldemort with an unsure expression. ‘Surely, Tom, even you couldn’t be so careless. The authorities will be looking for her--’  
  
‘Don’t call me by that name, Avery,’ Voldemort says calmly. ‘I don’t care about Muggle  _authorities_  and why the fuck should you? You’re a Wizard, for Merlin’s sake.’  
  
Avery bows his head. ‘I’m sorry I failed you.’  
  
Voldemort says nothing for a moment, eyeing the stunned girl dispassionately. Avery sidles up to him, and brushes a few strands of Voldemort’s dark hair off his face.  
  
He wraps his arm around Voldemort’s waist and pulls him closer, leaning down and pressing his lips against the shell of Voldemort’s ear. ‘I so wanted to please you,’ he says softly.   
  
Avery is taller than Voldemort, only by mere centimetres, but still, it irritates him to no end. Avery leans down and kisses him, and Voldemort, for the life of him cannot understand why everyone else in his year seems to enjoy, doing this  _\--snogging_ thing for hours. There seems little point to it, other than getting each other’s faces wet.   
  
He pushes Avery away. ‘You’ve failed in this task,’ he says softly. ‘I’m not sure I can stomach a wizard who fails attaching himself to me like a succubus.’  
  
Avery’s face falls almost comically, and Voldemort allows himself a brief, sardonic smile.   
  
‘As it is, I’ve decided that I want to keep this knowledge to myself,’ Voldemort continues, watching Avery with a cold expression. ‘I don’t know why I thought I could teach you. Even if you have the Purest of blood. Some things are best left to better Wizards.’  
‘What do you―’  
  
 _‘Obliviate!’_  
  
He loves using that particular spell. Especially here in this cave. It seems quite, poetic, really.   
  
Horcrux magic is a not to be shared, he decides. He’ll not speak of it again   
  
\--to anyone. 


End file.
